happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Madness of Cloud Cuckoo Land
''The Madness of Cloud Cuckoo Land ''is a HTFF episode from season 81. Synopsis Lucy and her friends are going to a place called Cloud Cuckoo Land. They meet a princess named Unikitty, then they begin having fun with her, however Shiny Twinkle doesn't like her and she feels something has gone horribly wrong. Roles Starring * Lucy * Flippy * Oak * Ginger * Fortis * Cross * Shiny Twinkle * Princess Unikitty Featuring * Agaric * Sala * Petunia * Flaky * Giggles Appearances * Nurse * Nutty * Cuddles * Danny * Freaky * Generic Tree Friends * Queen Spade * Some creatures of darkness Plot At The Urban Library, Lucy, Flippy and her friends are reading some books about fairy tales (such as Alice in Wonderland, Little Red Riding Hood, Hansel and Gretel, Snow White and the 7 Dwarves, etc.). Shiny Twinkle goes to Flippy and tells him about a strange rumor related to Cloud Cuckoo Land. She says that there are some dark creatures haunting the place and they will appear at night to eat fresh flesh. However, Flippy doesn't believe it and just thinks that the rumor is fake, causing Shiny Twinkle to get a little bit angry at him. Something is ringing inside Lucy's pocket. Lucy looks at her miniature mirror-like phone and answers it. Queen Spade says that she and her friends have to go to Cloud Cuckoo Land to find out if Shiny Twinkle's rumor is true or just a made-up story because the rumor has already circulated around almost every dimension. Lucy accepts the mission and is about to go to Cloud Cuckoo Land, however Shiny Twinkle flies towards her and refuses the idea of her going on such mission. She is afraid that her best friend will end up dying and never come back alive. Flippy begins mocking her about she's afraid of her own scary rumor. Ginger and Oak also silently laugh at her. Shiny Twinkle then decides to leave the gang, preferring not to get killed by dark creatures. She opens her own dimension portal and flies into it. Her friends are just confused and then go to Cloud Cuckoo Land, while Oak says that he must finish reading the story of Romeo and Juliet, but Ginger grabs his hoodie and leaves The Urban Library together. Later at Cloud Cuckoo Land, Princess Unikitty is having a tea party with some marshmallows at her castle. Lucy and her friends have just come out from the dimension portal. But that results in them accidentally destroying Unikitty's tea party. Lucy is then surprised at her. Unikitty becomes angry and her fur changes to red, however Flippy calms her down, making Unikitty back to normal. She then questions Lucy about why she and her friends go to Cloud Cuckoo Land. Lucy tells her that Shiny Twinkle's rumor has already circulated around almost every dimension. Shockingly, Unikitty becomes sad and cries a lot. She lost her happiness due to Shiny Twinkle's rumor, but The Gang Kids tell her that the rumor is just a made-up story. Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Trivia * This is one of few episodes that use crossover characters. * In this episode, it's revealed that Shiny Twinkle knows Flippy's last name, Phile. * The dark creatures are similar to the ones in Two Gals, One Sweetheart. * This episode reveals that if Lucy dies, she can't be revived like other tree friends. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Crossover Episodes